Tu avais le cube
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR 3 - ANTICIPATION AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Une idée qui est venue après la fin de Thor 3 et après avoir vu la bande annonce d'Infinity War. Rencontre et explication au cœur de la bataille entre Thor et Loki au sujet du Tesseract que ce dernier a donné à Thanos.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film ou des comics.**

 **Une idée qui m'est venu après avoir regardé le trailer d'Infinity War. Il semble bien que Loki donne le tesseract à Thanos et par ce geste, Thor risque de croire qu'il l'a trahi une nouvelle fois mais, je suis presque sûre que ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas. Je vois bien Loki faire semblant pour chercher un moyen de se venger de Thanos et aider son frère et ses amis à le vaincre, quitte à se faire passer au départ pour un allié du titan fou.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Tu avais le cube**_

Thor redressa la tête pour voir son jeune frère blessé, chanceler quelques mètres plus loin. La main de Loki était plaquée sur sa poitrine et Thor voyait le sang filtrait entre ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement. Le jeune homme était le dieu de la duperie et du mensonge, mais là c'était différent. Il était véritablement blessé. Un fin filet de sang coulait aussi de son arcade sourcilière droite. Loki frémit et observa son frère.

\- Alors, tu ne m'achèves pas ?

Il y avait de la violence et de la colère dans ses propos et Thor frémit en retour en se redressant.

\- Tu m'as encore trahi Loki ! S'exclama Thor sur un ton triste.

\- Quand cela ?

\- Tu as donné le tesseract à Thanos.

\- Il allait massacrer ce qu'il restait de notre peuple ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

\- Mais tu lui as donné ! Cria Thor. Tu lui as donné parce que tu l'avais ! Tu avais le cube et tu ne m'as rien dit !

La voix de Thor tremblait. Il était frustré et déçu que son frère ait encore cédé à ses pulsions en emmenant le cube… frustré qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la force de lui dire qu'il le possédait alors que lui, lui faisait de nouveau confiance… Il était frustré de s'être fait berner aussi facilement.

\- Tu avais le cube !

Il y avait de la rage dans sa voix et Loki frémit pendant que sa main gauche se cramponna au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Bien sûr que je l'avais ! Comment pouvais-je ne pas l'avoir ?

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que la vraie question est comment as-tu fait pour ne pas comprendre que je l'avais ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Thor pendant que les autres Avengers étaient en train de s'amasser autour des deux frères.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Lui demanda Loki d'une voix où l'émotion se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Le jeune homme frémit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de réveiller Surtur pour vaincre Héla et sauver notre peuple, tu n'as donc pas compris que je n'aurais pas le temps de revenir ? … Que tout serai détruit avant que je ne ressorte des caves d'Asgard ?

Thor frémit pendant que son frère continua.

\- Tu m'as envoyé me suicider !… Et ça ne m'a pas posé de problème parce qu'au final, mourir pour sauver les nôtres c'était plutôt un jolie fin et au moins, je me suis dit que… ça rachèterais un peu toutes les erreurs que j'avais faite depuis des années.

\- Loki, lui répondit Thor… Je n'avais pas réalisé que…

\- Ce n'était pas grave Thor. Mais tu vois…

Le jeune homme se tut, tentant de lutter avec ses émotions qui étaient de plus en plus grandes.

\- Juste avant de jeter la couronne de Surtur dans la flamme éternelle pour déclencher le Ragnarok… Mes yeux sont tombés sur le tesseract… Il était là, à porté de main et…

Loki frémit pendant qu'il perdit le combat contre ses larmes.

\- Il représentait une porte de sortie à tout ça… Avec lui je pouvais me téléporter, … regagner le vaisseau pour rejoindre mon frère et me blottir dans ses bras… J'avais tellement envie de te retrouver… Pourquoi j'aurais dû mourir au final ?... Pourquoi j'aurais dû te laisser seul ?

Thor ne répondit rien et Loki frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Aurais-tu préféré que je me laisse mourir ?

Loki pleurait vraiment et Thor fit quelques pas en direction de son frère. Le jeune dieu frémissait de plus en plus comme si son corps luttait à la fois contre la douleur et l'émotion.

\- Je voulais juste te revoir… M'assurer que tu allais bien… Si tu avais compris… Si tu m'avais demandé quand tu m'as tenu dans tes bras, comment je m'en été sortit… Je te l'aurais dit… Mais tu ne m'as rien demandé et… je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ce moment… J'étais si bien dans tes bras…

Thor se rapprocha un peu plus pendant que son frère chancela en tentant de le rejoindre. Il gémit et murmura.

\- Je n'ai pas su comment te le dire après ça… Je ne voulais pas te décevoir une nouvelle fois… Si j'avais su ce que ce fou allait faire, j'aurais laissé la pierre être détruite par le Ragnarok et je me serai laissé mourir là-bas… Je suis désolé.

En faisant un pas de plus, Loki faillit tomber et n'échappa à la chute que parce que Thor le rattrapa avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Loki… C'est à moi d'être désolé…

Le jeune dieu frémit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Pardonne-moi… De nous deux, c'est moi le mauvais frère… Pardonne-moi… Comment j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte que j'étais en train de te demander de te sacrifier ?

\- Nous étions en pleine bataille… Héla t'avais blessé…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison…

Loki chancela et son frère le rattrapa avant de glisser une main sur sa poitrine pour l'aider à compresser sa blessure.

\- Je suis là…

Loki frémit et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère pour tenter de chasser un vertige dû à ses blessures. Thor le laissa faire, touché par la demande d'affection qui se détachait de ce simple geste. Sa main se posa sur sa nuque qu'il pressa doucement en lui murmurant.

\- Je suis là Loki.

Le jeune homme frémit et leva une main pleine de sang pour prendre la main de son frère qui était posée sur sa nuque. Thor le laissa faire et il la guida avant de la poser sur sa tempe en murmurant en retour.

\- Je veux que tu saches…

Loki ferma les yeux et projeta ses souvenirs… Des souvenirs qui assaillirent Thor avec une violence terrible… Le faisant entrer dans les émotions de son jeune frère. Thor comprit sa détresse alors qu'il pendait dans le vide du haut du Bifrost brisé… Son désespoir de se voir rejeter, sa souffrance. Il perçu le moment où il décida de lâcher parce qu'il n'avait plus rien… Il vit sa chute. Il sentit sa douleur physique. Il vit sa rencontre avec l'Autre et les Chitauris et il vit Thanos… Cruel, violent… Il vit les tortures physiques et mentales… Les souffrances de son jeune frère… Son désespoir… Ses appels à l'aide envers lui… Il sentit ses os se briser un par un… le vit se noyer dans son sang… Comprit qu'il ne voulait pas céder… Il vit sa lutte et toujours plus de douleur et de torture… Son cœur qui s'arrêta avant de repartir pour qu'il connaisse d'autres tourments… Il vit les jours, les semaines, les mois… Un an… Il avait été torturé sauvagement et brutalement pendant presque un an… Thor frémit et eu des nausées en comprenant ce que son petit frère avait traversé aux mains de Thanos… Il se sentit désespéré en comprenant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même quand il avait attaqué Midgard… Qu'il n'était qu'un pion essayant de survivre et de ne plus endurer de nouvelles tortures… Que son éclair de lucidité et de panique au sommet de la tour Stark quand il l'avait empoigné, n'était pas feint…

\- Mon Dieu… Mon petit frère… Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre tout ça ? Murmura Thor en retirant sa main de sa tempe.

\- Ne prends pas pour un ennemi… Répondit Loki faiblement en retour. Quoi que je fasse à partir de maintenant ne me prends pas pour un ennemi. Je suis de ton côté grand frère…

\- De quoi ? Demanda Thor en sursautant légèrement.

\- Je t'aime… Je suis de ton côté, répéta Loki avant de disparaître.

Thor sursauta et regarda autour de lui en hurlant.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki !

Mais le jeune homme avait disparu. Thor tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de retrouver son frère, mais il dut bien se faire à l'idée qu'il avait disparu. Thor frémit et baissa les yeux à ses mains… des mains recouvertes de sang et qui tremblaient… Du sang… Le sang de son petit frère…

\- Loki… Murmura une dernière fois Thor en se mettant à pleurer.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
